Inspiration
by Stephanie Maxwell
Summary: heero transfers to a knew school and meets someone new
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers i don't own them. they're not mine  
  
Inspiration  
  
The cars pass by seeming to be nothing but blurs as Heero gunned his bike faster. Letting his thoughts swirl around in his head. His parents had decided to move during the summer and now he was heading toward his first day of school at Sanq Regions Highschool. It was his junior year. His Mom hoped that with starting at a new school that Heero would make some friends. Not that He didn't have some at his old school. He just prefered to be left alone. He didn't like to be bothered by shallow and naive, only caring for themselves and no one else. Instead, He rather just write stories on his laptop and ignore people all together. Not that he actually get any writing done. He hadn't been able to write anything in three years. the last time he was able to write anything good was before his sister,Relena, had died. She had been his inspiration and with her gone the ability to write was gone too.  
  
He had just recently gotten his driver's license so this year his parents allowed him to drive his motorcycle to school. The bike was an old 20th century model of a Harley Davidson. Once he got to the school and found a parking place, He finally got a good look of the school. It was huge, the main building being three stories high. The main building and the smaller buildings around it were white with blue trimmings. It was quite ugly. However, the courtyard was enough to make the buildings unnoticeable. The courtyard was huge with a wide open, paved area. Where students could walk from building to building without going into the grass. Around the paved area there were huge oak trees with several benches and tables to provide shaded areas for the students to relax and do homework. Also, there was a lot of open space where even now couples sat in the grass talking and just having fun. The school didn't seem to be as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
Heero glanced at his watch, he still had 15 minutes to get to class before he would be late. 'Better figure out where my first class is'. He rifled through his backpack, an old ratty thing, it was a dark blue with one of the straps broken and a broken zipper. He knew he should get a new one but he liked the backpack and refused to throw it away. "Ha, found it!" He pulled out his schedule and the school map. His first class was AP English/Writing 2 with Mr. Merquise in room 316. He glanced at the map and after a minute or two of trying to decipher the damn thing he finally found the room on the second floor of the main building. He walked into the building and managed to get through the swarms of students clumped together in their cliques gossiping about the latest styles and new relationships. When he finally made it to the stairs he noticed a tall boy leaning against them. He had long brown bangs that covered an entire half of his face so that all Heero could see was one emerald green eye staring impassionately at the crowds of students. Despite, the lack of emotion on his face Heero could see that he was waiting for someone because his eyes would move just slightly to the hallway on the left of him seeming to be searching before going back to their emotionless state. A very strange boy indeed. He would make an interesting person to get to know. Heero smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs maybe this year won't be as boring as he thought.   
  
  
"DAMN MAP!", he cursed. He had spent the last five minutes trying to figure out which way to go and the map was NOT helping. He looked at the left hallway and then turned to the right. 'Maybe I should do eeny miny mo'.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Huh?" Heero looked up from the map and noticed the person in front of him. He was shorter than Heero and blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Did you say something?"  
"I was asking you if you need help? I know the maps that they hand out at registration are horrible."  
"Yes, I really could use some help. My name is Heero."  
"My name is Quatre.Here let me look at you schedule, maybe we have some classes together."  
Heero handed the schedule over to Quatre. Quatre glanced down at the schedule."Well, we have First and Third blocks together and we have lunch together. Come on I'll show you where are first class is but I need to go find someone so you can go ahead and save me a seat." They walked down the hallway why Quatre talked. Eventually they came to a room with #316 next to the door." Here's are class", Quatre said." I'll be back in a minute I need to go meet up with a friend of mine." Quatre turned around and walked down the hallway, immediately disappearing in the crowded halls.  
Heero turned back to the door after Quatre walked away.He was a little amazed that he had already made a friend and school hadn't even started. But then the blonde was very friendly and easy to get along with. Heero shifted his backpack and opened the door to his class. There were already a few students in the classroom. The teacher was no where in the room. Heero walked to the back of the room. Two girls who were the only other students in the room giggled as he passed them. As he sat down Heero sighed to himself 'Why does this always happen to me?' No matter where he went girls would always bother him. Most of them left after he glared at them but some were a little bolder but after ignoring them for a few minutes they got the hint and usually left him alone.  
  
A few minutes later Quatre walked into the room with the boy that Heero has seen at the stairs earlier. They walked to where Heero was sitting and Quatre sat next to Heero and the strange boy sitting next to Quatre.  
" This is Trowa, Heero."  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
'hmmm doesn't talk much does he? We should get along just fine.' Heero thought to himself.  
Quatre talked while Heero and Trowa listened until the bell rang. The room began to fill with students. Some of the girls tried to sit in the two empty spots beside Heero but lost their nerve when he glared at them. A tall man with long blonde hair that went down to his back walked into the room and sat down at the desk. He looked at the class and then went and started rifling through his desk searching for something. Right before the bell rang to tell students that they were late to class.   
One last student walked in. Heero couldn't tear his eyes off him. The boy wore black pants with a black T-shirt that had a band's name emblazoned across the front. What caught Heero's eye though was the long chestnut braid that reached the boys thighs that seemed to have a mind of it's own as the boy literally seemed to bounce into the room. The boy glanced around looking for an empty seat and he seemed to light up when he apparently found one.  
"Hey, Quatre what's up!"  
"Duo! I didn't know you had this class.", Quatre exclaimed.  
Duo walked to the back of the class where Quatre was seated."Yeah, the school screwed up my schedule, like usual. But anyways, here I am and now we have classes together."  
Duo glanced at Heero.  
" Can I sit here.", Duo asked.  
" Ummmm, sure. Heero couldn't believe it.'Quatre was friends with this beautiful boy.'  
Heero was interupted from his thoughts by Duo."Hi, my name is Duo. What's yours?"  
" Heero."  
"Huh, Hero?"  
Heero chuckled, "No He-ero. It's japanese."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"That's okay."  
They were interupted from their talk by the teacher who had started doing the role call to see who was all here. For the next 95 minutes. The teacher talked about the rules in the class room and what the students would be doing while in the class. Heero didn't really pay attention. His thoughts were on the boy beside him who couldn't quite seem to sit still through the lecture.. Duo played with the end of his braid as Heero watched him out of the corner of his head. ' I think I could really start to like this school.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero stood in line waiting to get his lunch. Once he paid for the food he looked around for an empty place to sit.  
" Heero, over here."  
Heero, looked around but he couldn't see the person who was shouting at him.  
" Look to your right"  
He turned to his right and saw Quatre and Duo bouncing around and waving their arms. He walked to where they were sitting and sat in the empty spot across from Duo. "So, how was World History." Duo asked. ' God, he has such a sweet voice,' Heero thought to himself. He knew he liked men but he had never been more than appreciative of another's looks. But there was something about Duo that just made Heero want to drag Duo off into a closet and have his way with him. Duo was so beautiful. Before in first block Heero couldn't get the nerve to look Duo in the eyes. But now he looked at the boy in front of him and could barely control his gasp. Duo had the most lovely eyes he had ever seen. They were a blue color that at times almost seemed to be violet. Duo's eyes almost seemed to mimic his personality. They showed so much emotion that Heero was left speechless.  
He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts, by Duo.  
"Hey Heero. Earth to Heero. I asked you a question."  
"Huh, oh sorry. World History was all right just the same stuff that we went through during first. Though, I did meet a strange guy."  
"Oh, you did?" Quatre asked "What's his name maybe we know him,"  
" I don't know his name but I could hear him muttering about justice and he said onna a lot. I assumed he was talking about the teacher."  
"Oh, that would be Wufei." Duo said.  
" That's all he talks about. You better hope you're never around for one of his 'justice rants.' He'll drive you insane."  
  
Through the rest of the lunch period, Quatre and Duo talked and Heero but in a comment or two when he felt like it. Mostly he thought about Duo. He already knew that Quatre and Trowa were involved no matter how much they try to hide it. Quatre would just light up when Trowa walked into a room. Also, Trowa had a habit at glaring at all the girls that would try to get a date at of Quatre. It was rather funny to watch the girls to start coming up to Quatre only to stop and turn around once Trowa gave them a 'look' and the entire time Quatre would be oblivious to the whole thing and just kept talking to Trowa. But what he needed to figure out was if Duo was attracted to guys or to women. He didn't want to ask in case Duo would be disgusted. He still wanted to be Duo's friend and if they couldn't be more that was fine, he could live with that as long as Duo was still his friend. 'The complications of love. Wait a minute. I'm not in love, lust.....definitely but not love. I've only known the guy for a couple of hours.  
' Ever heard of love at first sight.'  
'Now I know I'm going insane I'm starting to hear voices in my head,' he thought,  
' Oh come on, you want him right?'  
'Yes'  
' But you don't want to just screw him and leave it at that do you?'  
'Well, no.'  
' You wouldn't hurt him would you?'  
'Of course not!!! Why the hell would I want to do that. He's too precious to hurt he needs someone that will protect him and l.............'  
'EXACTLY'  
'What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?'  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the bell. He looked down at his tray and noticed that he had eaten all of his food but he didn't remember eating it.   
"Come on Heero, we better get to third block before all the good seats are taken and we won't be able to sit in our group."  
They threw away their trays and headed out of the cafeteria to their next class.  
  
Heero slowly walked out to the parking lot where his bike was parked. Third block had been wonderful. Duo had sat next to him just like in first block and after the teacher was done talking they had a nice talk. 'Now I know more about him, maybe not much but more about his daily life.' He had found out that Duo was an adopted child. Though, he didn't remember much about his orphanage life because he had been adopted when he was five years old.' I should have asked him where he lived. If I'm lucky he'll live close by.' He thought. Heero sighed, and walked over to his bike. The parking lot was almost deserted. School had let out ten minutes ago. He didn't want to try to beat the crowds trying to get out of school, so he had waited behind and slowly walked out of the class room. By the time he had made it to the courtyard everybody had left.  
Heero put on his helmet. It was his favorite out of the two helmets he owned. it had white angel wings along the sides of it starting from the front and stopping in the back. The second helmet he owned was similar but it had black bat wings on it instead of angel wings. He was about to start up the engine when he noticed a lone figure walking out of the school. braid swinging slowly back and forth. 'Hmmm maybe I could interest him into a ride home.' He thought.  
"Hey, Duo," he called.  
He watched as Duo looked around looking for him. Heero raised his arm and waved to get Duo's attention. When Duo saw him he started walking over to him. Heero pulled of his helmet so that Duo would know who he was.  
"Duo do you want a ride home," he asked.  
" This is your ride?" Duo asked.  
" Yeah, I built it myself. So would you like a ride home?"  
" Cool, yeah I'd like a ride home."  
"Here put this on." Heero handed the spare helmet over to Duo. Duo looked at the design on it and smiled as he slipped the helmet onto his head. He got on behind Heero and lightly put his arms around him.   
" Where do you live?" Heero asked.  
The answer shocked the boy. 'He lives in the house across the street from me' he thought. 'Oh my God.'  
'This is perfect.'  
Heero felt the arms around his waist tighten slightly. He was glad that the boy behind him had accepted his offer. It felt good to have Duo sit behind him with his arms wrapped around him.   
' This feels right'  
Sooner than he liked they arrived at Duo's house and Duo let go of Heero's waist. Heero hated having Duo let go. The warm feeling that had been around him the entire time he had been driving; instantly left when Duo let go of him and got off the bike.  
"Well, thanks for the ride, He-chan." Duo said as he walked backwards up the driveway.  
' He-chan? Where did that come from?' Thought Heero.   
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Duo called. Duo was already halfway up the driveway.  
" Duo, would you like a ride to school tomorrow?"  
" I wouldn't want you to go out of your way....." Duo stuttered off.  
" No, it's okay. You see I live right across the street from you."  
"You do?" Duo looked shocked. His eyes had gotten really wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. He was adorable looking.  
"Yeah, so would you like a ride?" Heero asked again.  
Duo suddenly smiled a smile that made his eyes seem to be alive. "Sure, I would like to have a ride to school. I won't have to get up so early to walk." He said, as he walked into his house. Heero heard a "Mooooom I'm hooooome" coming from the house. He chuckled and walked his bike across the street and into the garage. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. He was determined to make Duo like him. The only problem was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Anytime he was near Duo he would get semi-hard and only thinking about something disgusting like his parents having sex could get him back down. Heero walked into his house and walked to the stairs and into his room. His parents were at work, so he had the house to himself for the moment. He put his backpack in the corner and threw himself on his bed stomach first. He didn't have any homework so he had the time to lay on his bed and think about Duo.  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes. he had been having the most wonderful dreams. Duo had been with him and he was touching him and he had just been about to screw him senseless when he had heard a noise. Heero listened but he didn't here anything. He groaned. Why did he always wake up at the best parts? It wasn't' fair. Because of the dream he now had an extremely hard erection. He groaned again when he thought about his dream. It had been so erotic. Slowly Heero slipped off his pants and through them across the room. Clad only in his black boxers, he slipped his hands into his boxers and grabbed his erection. He moaned softly as he slid his hand op and down his erection using his thumb to tease the slit and spread the moisture already collected there. As he moved his hand faster he thought about Duo and how he would look when he would be thrusting into him. Making him moan underneath him, making him scream his name. The thought of thrusting into Duo made Heero come with a silent cry. He laid back on his bed and glanced at the clock. It was six o' clock already. He had been asleep for three hours. His parents should be home at anytime. Heero got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself off before his parents got home.  
  
When he was done with his shower Heero put on a pair of spandex and put the towel around his neck to keep water from dripping down his back. He walked over to his desk where his laptop was. In the last three years since Relena's death he had tryed to write but had never felt that urge to write. Nor had he had any ideas that usually flitted through his head constantly. But now he had an uge to write something. Maybe something with demons and dragons in it. 


	2. inspiration ch 2

~......~ song  
'.......' thoughts  
  
~ I promise you~  
~I will treat you well~  
~My sweet angel~  
~so help me Jesus~  
  
Heero cracked open an eye, glared at the radio and then closed his eye again. He had stayed up late last night working on the story that popped into his head after taking his shower. Heero stretched out an arm and blindly searched for the off button. Unfortunately, the button was just out of his reach. He stretched his arm out even farther and started to lean over the side of the bed in his attempt to reach the button. He had just touched the button with his finger tips when he suddenly lost his balance and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and blankets with a loud 'thump.'  
'I am not a morning person,' he thought.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Heero was dressed in a pair of jeans and blue buttoned down shirt that was the same color as his eyes and eating a bowl of cereal. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he had better go get Duo if they didn't want to be late for school. Heero poured out the rest of his cereal down the sink and put on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys as he walked out the door. He walked his bike over to Duo's house and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. " Hello, I'm Duo's Mom, Helen Maxwell, Duo will be down in just a moment he's grabbing his stuff."  
" Hello, Mrs. Maxwell I'm Heero Yuy it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Just call me Helen. Mrs. Maxwell makes me feel old."  
"okay.....  
Heero was interrupted by loud footsteps coming down the stairs." Hey, Heero I'm sorry it took so long I over slept."  
"That's okay," Heero called. " I'm not much of a morning person myself."  
Duo came up to the door, he was wearing pants that looked like they were painted on. They were slung low on his hips showing teasing glimpses of his stomach when Duo's tight red shirt rode up when he moved. The shirt was sleeveless, showing off his muscled arms. Heero mentally groaned. ' Iwillnotgetahardon, Iwillnotgetahardon, Iwillnotgetahardon.....' despite the mantra he was saying in his head he could feel himself getting hard as Duo grabbed a leather jacket and waved to his Mom. The outfit left nothing to the imagination. 'I hope he doesn't wear outfits like that everyday. How am I supposed to get to know him when all I want to do is rip his clothes off. Well, all I have to do is get through today tomorrow I'll have better control.' Heero nearly groaned out loud when he felt Duo get on the bike and wrap his arms around his waist. ' This is going to be a long day.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the weeks passed Duo's outfits didn't seem to get any better. Not that He didn't enjoy them. He was just tired of trying to hide an erection all the time. Plus, he couldn't tell if Duo liked him or not. Well, he knew Duo liked him as a friend, he always sat next to him even if he didn't have to and would always start a conversation with him. However, it wasn't enough to figure out if it went beyond friendship. Whenever they went out, Quatre and Trowa always came along. Heero liked them and all. They were his friends as well. He just wanted some time alone with Duo. Heero was going crazy all his attempts to see if Duo liked him had failed. He had no excuse to have Duo over at his house for hours at a time to try to seduce him. Fortunately, fate intervened through Heero's English teacher. Zechs Marquise.   
  
Zechs Marquise walked down the isles and handed out papers explaining the next project that they would be working on. " This next project is going to be different from the others that you have done in the past," He began. "First I want you to choose a partner. It can be anyone you want it doesn't matter but I suggest it's someone you can agree with because the two of you will be spending lots of time together in the next few weeks. Now what you two will be doing is to write a story. How long it has to be and other information is in the packet I am handing to each of you. Now choose your partners and come to my desk so that I can write it down."  
Heero couldn't believe it. He would have a chance to spend time with Duo and be able to write a story, things couldn't have been better. He turned to Duo to find Duo staring right back at him.  
"Would you....  
"Do you......  
They began at the same time. They stared at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. Duo stopped laughing first. "Do you want to be my partner, He-chan."  
Heero smiled at the name. Duo didn't even bother calling him Heero anymore unless he was trying to get his attention. " Sure, I was going to ask you anyways."  
Duo smiled and flipped through the packet that Zechs had given them. "Shit, this thing has to be at least thirty pages long back and front but he wants it printed so it's going to be 60 pages long." Heero thought for a moment. He hadn't had much time to work on the story he had began, he had only gotten a few pages written and they were just a rough draft. "Well, I have a story that I have started at home it's only a few pages long and I haven't had the time to work on it. You could read it and if you like the idea then we could change it or expand on it."  
"You write stories?" Duo asked.  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you tell me, you think you know a guy and then he surprises you with something you didn't even know about." Duo exclaimed while Duo bounced in his seat.  
Duo turned around to Quatre and Trowa who were talking quietly to themselves. "Hey, did you hear that Quatre?"  
Quatre looked up at Duo. "What did you say Duo?"   
"Heero hear, likes to write and he didn't even tell us."   
Quatre looked at Heero. "You do? Well, then this assignment will be easier for you. I couldn't write if my life depended on it." He said with a smile.  
"Well, we better go write down who are partners are before the bell rings." Duo said as he got out of his seat and went up to the front of the class to tell Zechs who they had chosen for their partners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero stared at Duo waiting patiently for him to finish reading the story he had started writing. During class, they had decided on doing all of their work in his room since he had the laptop and his parents didn't get home until late. When he had shown Duo his room, Duo had glanced around but once he got sight of Heero's laptop he demanded to read the story. Not being able to deny Duo anything, he had let Duo read the story. He was thankful that he hadn't gotten too far into the story. He had planned to make Duo the main character. Luckily, with all the school work he had been doing he hadn't had time to write and hadn't gotten far enough in the story to add the characters.  
"This is really good."  
Heero looked at Duo. He had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Duo had moved from the laptop and had sat beside him on his bed.  
"You really thinks so," he asked.  
"Yeah it is," Duo looked at him. " I know you didn't get far the main character wasn't even in there. But the part that was written was good. Especially, with the whole Demons and Dragons hating each other thing. And then you had the humans as being either a slave to one of the races or rich enough to work with the one of the races.(1) It's really good. What type of story were you planning to make it?"  
' He liked it?' Heero thought. ' I didn't think it was going to be any good; it was just an idea I got out of the blue. But then Relena always said that I could write the best stories ever.' Outloud he said, " I was going to make it an action/romance."  
" You were!" Duo exclaimed. "That would be so cool, we could still do that and make it a growing romance between a dragon and a demon. It could work especially since the dragons are shapeshifters and the demons look human except for their wings and powers. We could really make this work Hee-chan. Would you be willing to use this story for are assignment? Please, Hee-chan."  
Heero could only stare. While Duo had been talking he had bounced around the room with bright eyes. He was beautiful. Without a doubt he was falling for Duo. Before he had just been attracted to Duo, as well as intrigued by Duo's enthusiasm in life. But now, he could honestly say he was starting to fall in love with the violet eyed boy that sat before him, with a pleading look on his face. How could he resist that face? He had no problem with using the story. He got to work with Duo and he could always right another story later. Not that he would ever let Duo see it. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by Duo.  
" Please, Hee-chan, for me."  
" Okay."  
"Yeah!" Duo jumped up and put one hand up making the 'victory' sign. Then he grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him off of the bed. "Come on, let's start working on it right now," Duo said as he pushed Heero into the chair sitting in front of the laptop. "Let's see, should we tell the story from the demons point of view or the dragons? Or should we do it from both? How will the two meet? They can't just meet eachother and fall in love? No, they should hate eachother's kind because they were raised that way but they're attracted to eachother but they're trying to deny it. Yeah, that sounds cool. Now let's see........."  
Heero listened as Duo rambled on about the story. It was nice to just watch Duo as he talked making wide gestures with his hands and his face swiftly changing emotions as he went on. 'He is truly a beautiful person,' Heero thought. " Hey, Heero are you listening?"  
"Huh"  
"I just thought of the perfect beginning to introduce one of the main characters and I want to know if you like it"  
"Oh, okay."  
As Duo explained his idea, Heero typed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a Saturday, They had decided to spend the day working on the story in the hope that the sooner they got it done, the more time they could relax while everybody else was rushing last minute details.   
  
Heero sat at his desk typing while Duo read over his shoulder, making a comment here and there on the story.   
"You know," Heero asked. "I can move to the bed and you can sit next to me. It would be easier for you to read instead of having to lean over my shoulder all the time."  
"It wouldn't mess up your typing?" Duo asked.  
"No, I'll be fine."  
"Cool, my back is killing me." Duo said as he flopped stomach first on the bed. "Come on Heero and make yourself comfortable so that we can get a few pages written. Then we can take a break and go do something."  
He picked up his laptop and sat beside Duo. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about what came out of his mouth before saying it. He could feel Duo's warm body softly brushing up against his side every so often. All he could think about was Duo. Kissing Duo, holding Duo, Duo touching him, ripping Duo's clothes off.....  
"Heero."  
"Hmmm."  
"You stopped typing, Heero."  
Startled out of his thoughts by Duo's comments he saw that he had stopped typing mid-word. "Oh, sorry I was thinking."  
"What were you thinking about? Must have been pretty interesting."  
He looked at Duo and then wished he hadn't. Before, he hadn't noticed how close they were to eachother. Now, when Duo was staring at him with that weird look in his eyes and with their noses almost touching, he was painfully aware of how close they were and had to fight getting a hardon  
"Are you going to answer the question Hee-chan?"  
He stopped for a moment thinking about the conversation they had in the last minute. 'What were you thinking about? Must have been pretty interesting.' 'Oh God, I can't answer that question, he'll hate me and never speak to me ever again. I may have the hots for him but I want to stay his friend.'  
"Your blushing!"  
"huh," he was confused. He didn't blush.  
"I'm not blushing."  
"Yes, you are. Your blushing. Hee-chan's blush-Ack!" Duo grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him. "You of course know this means war?" Heero grabbed another pillow and hit Duo in the side. At the same time Duo hit him in the head with the pillow that he had thrown earlier. "I'll-thwap-teach-thwap-you-thwap-to-thwap-say-thwap-that-I was-thwap-blushing.With the last thwap Duo yanked his pillow from his hands and started hitting him fool force. With no weapon to protect himself, he had no choice but to charge. He lunged for Duo and they both fell on the bed. He had found out weeks ago that Duo was ticklish and he decided to exploit that knowledge.  
"Heero stop!"  
"Please, stop," Duo gasped between laughing. Duo kicked out with his feet and Heero fell off the bed with a 'thump.'  
"I'll show you," Duo said as he jumped off the bed and lunged for Heero." They wrestled for a few minutes until Heero ended up pinning Duo to the floor. " I got you now."  
"Aw, come on Hee-chan, let me up."  
"Ummm, let me think about it. um....er....no."  
Heero loved the way Duo looked right now. Duo's hair had come undone and was spread out beneath them and he had this adorable pout that just made him look so cute. As much as he enjoyed having Duo underneath him he knew he would have to move soon if he didn't want Duo to feel his hardon. He looked at Duo. The pout was gone but instead of looking cute he looked irresistible. Duo's eyes had changed to a deep violet and he was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. "Heero," Duo whispered.  
He almost moaned at the sound of his name. It had been said so softly that he almost hadn't heard it. He lowered his head until his nose was touching Duo's. He knew he was insane but he couldn't resist anymore. He lowered his head more until his lips brushed Duo's, softly at first, then with more pressure. It lasted only seconds but the kiss sent a tingling sensation down Heero's body starting from his lips and moving down to his toes and back up again. Heero opened his eyes and stared into violet eyes, waiting for Duo's reaction.  
  
TBC  
  
(1) This is my idea for my next fic. it'll be longer than this one. But i got the idea the same time i had this one but i did this one first in case I'm really bad at writing fics. i didn't want to screw up the dragon/demon idea cuz it's more up my alley then this plot is. Also, i don't know if I'll make the next story a 1x2 or a 5x2. I like both pairings but I'm leaning more towards the 5x2 for my next story cuz there just isn't enough good 5x2 stories out there in my opinion and it would work for the plot I have in mind and I don't want to bastardize Heero which I would have to if I put him in the plot I have in mind. 


	3. inspiration ch 3

Heero waited, expecting for Duo to go into a rage or to run out of the room. If Duo did run he wouldn't stop him. It would hurt, but how could he explain himself? 'I'm sorry I kissed you, I couldn't help myself your just so beautiful and I'm so in love with you that I couldn't help it.' Yeah, right. That would only make things worse. Heero continued his thoughts until he realized that he had been staring at Duo for at least a minute and Duo hadn't moved.   
' Why isn't he saying anything? Does he expect me to say something first? I should just apologize and we can act like this never happened. I could never forget that kiss. It may only have lasted for a couple of seconds but it was wonderful.'  
  
Heero moved and got off of Duo and sat on the bed. Duo continued to lay on the floor only moving his head to look at Heero.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you." Heero began, " I-I guess you'll never want to see me again and that you probably hate me. I understand you can leave and I'll just finish the report myself and I'll send it to you to read andyou can make the changes you want and I'll retype it."  
Through the entire speech Heero stared at the floor not looking up. He didn't want to see Duo look at him in hatred. He wanted to remember Duo as the happy person he was; not as a person who hated him. He heard Duo getting up and figured that Duo was leaving now. He was shocked when he felt a warm body sit next to him and wrap an arm around his waist and a hand pulling his head gently upwards. He looked up into Duo's eyes. He didn't see hate like he thought he would. Duo seemed to be happy.   
'Happy?' He thought to himself. 'How the hell can he be happy?'  
His answer came when Duo leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back to give him a beautiful smile.  
"Your a good kisser, Hee-chan." Duo said.  
"But...I...um.....," Heero stuttered. Duo just giggled and gave him a hug.  
"What did you think, Hee-chan, that I would hate you or something?"  
"Well, actually...." Heero trailed off.  
Duo sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't know that I was gay."   
Heero blushed, "Well, no. Was I supposed to?"  
Duo laughed and said, "Well, if you would have asked Quatre you would have known that I've been after you since the first day I saw you."  
"Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter now, since were together now." Heero said, giving Duo a quick kiss.   
"Yeah that's true, How about we take a little break from the story we're half way done with it and we still have more than half the time we were allotted to get it done." Duo said, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist.  
"What do you want to do?" Heero asked, lowering Duo on to the bed.  
"Well, I thought we could get to no eachother a little better." Duo said, moving his arms Heero's neck and pulled Heero closer until their bodies met.  
"Hmm sounds like a good idea." Heero said, as he ground their erections together. Duo moaned and pulled Heero's head down for a searing kiss. Heero couldn't get enough of Duo. He tasted so sweet, almost like sugar. He slowly unbuttoned Duo's shirt exposing the slightly tanned skin. He kissed Duo again and then worked his way down Duo's neck, kissing his way down to Duo's nipples. He teased them with his mouth, nipping at them with his teeth and then sucking on the soft flesh; getting a moan from Duo. "Too much clothes," Duo gasped. He tugged on Heero's shirt. Heero pulled off his shirt as Duo took of his own shirt. Duo got up from the bed and knelt at Heero's feet. He reached up and slowly started to unzip Heero's pants. Heero moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his cock and pull it out of his pants. He couldn't believe this was happening. He could barely think with those hands on his cock, gently squeezing it a teasing thumb rubbing the slit to catch the beads of pre-cum that gathered there. He nearly came right there when he felt a warm mouth around his cock, sucking on him and a tongue swirling around him. "D-Duo if you don't stop I'm going to cum right here." Heero gasped. " Well, we can't have that," Duo said as he stopped his ministration on Heero. Do you have any lotion or something we can use, Hee-chan?"  
"There's some lube in my nightstand drawer."  
Duo laughed and headed towards the nightstand. He dug around until he found what he was looking for. Duo slipped off his pants as he walked back to the bed. Heero watched, having already gotten rid of the rest of his clothes. Heero pulled Duo on to his lap until he was straddling him. They kissed tongues battling eachother for the chance to go into the other's mouth. Heero pulled Duo closer until their erections met and rubbed his against Duo's. They moaned into eachother's mouths. Duo pulled away and got on all fours on the bed. He looked back at Heero, hair messed up half out of it's braid, lips bruised slightly. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He could feel himself getting harder at the sight. "Heero," came Duo's throaty whisper. "I want you inside of me, now." He nearly came when he heard duo's voice asking him to take him.   
He knelt behind Duo and uncapped the tube of lube, spreading some on his fingers. He slowly pushed the first digit into Duo's entrance, he could feel how tight Duo was. He slowly pulled the finger in and out and soon added a second finger. Duo moaned as he brushed a finger against Duo's prostate. "Heero, take me now. Please, Heero I need you now." Duo moaned. Heero put some lube on his cock, slowly stroking himself to spread the lube. He pressed the head of his cock slowly into Duo. He could feel how warm and tight Duo was. He pushed in a little bit at a time so he wouldn't hurt Duo. Before long he was buried to the hilt inside of Duo.   
  
Duo loved the feeling of Heero's cock inside of him. He pushed back on Heero urging him to move. Heero slowly pulled out and pushed back in, eliciting a moan from Duo. He plunged back into Duo moving faster with each thrust. Duo moaned as he felt Heero's cock hit the special spot inside of him. He shifted his hips until Heero was hitting it with each thrust. Heero moved faster until he was pounding into Duo he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached over and began to stroke Duo's erection.   
  
Duo couldn't take it any longer. Having Heero inside of him hitting that spot over and over again at the same time stroking his erection was too much. He came screaming Heero's name, his vision went clouded only seeing black and burst of colors.  
  
Heero felt Duo's muscles tighten around him and he lost control. With on last thrust he spilled his seed inside of Duo. Both boys collapsed onto the bed. Heero pulled out of Duo and gathered Duo into his arms. Duo snuggled up to Heero wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. Duo closed his eyes and sighed in content.  
"Duo?" Heero whispered.  
"Hmm."  
"I love you."  
Duo opened his eyes and stared at Heero. His bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweat his eyes were cloudy with spent passion. But he could see the love in Heero's eyes.  
"I love you too, Hee-chan."   
Heero grabbed Duo and pulled him into a sweet kiss and settled down to snuggle with Duo  
."You know Duo it's going to be hard to work on the story now with being able to fuck you any time I want." Heero said.  
"Yes, well we could always say no sex until at least some work has been done." Duo suggested.   
"That won't be too hard to do. I get my inspiration from you."  
"You do?" Duo asked in a surprised voice.  
"Yes, well I use to write until my sister died. After she was gone I realized I had lost the ability to write. I tried but nothing came. That was three years ago. After I met you I suddenly started getting ideas for stories again. That's where I got the idea on the story we're working on. I was originally going to make the main character you."  
"You were."  
"Yes, I was."  
"You know Hee-chan I could go for round two. How about you?" Duo asked with a mischievous grin. Slowly, sliding his hand down Heero's stomach.  
"Hm, I could go at it again."  
"Okay, but I get to be on top this time."  
  
Owari 


End file.
